


Cropessa

by Moonfrost614



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: What if a little symbiote hitched a ride unknown to the astronauts?





	Cropessa

A young girl with brown hair and brown eyes let out a sigh as she adjusted her backpack. She stood in front of a house that was old and ratted. The teen opened the door and took a steep in.

“Grandma? You home?” She called out as she looked around, not getting a response she walked down the hall to her room kicking some beer bottles out of her away. 

“What a lovely home you got Nydia.” The girl, known as Nydia, said to herself as she sat down on her bed. Lucky she had no homework and it seemed she will be alone tonight again. With a yawn Nydia closed her eyes to take a nap. 

Hours passed until Nydia woke up to the sound of crashing. The teen rubbed at her eyes as she sat up and slowly left her room. She followed the sound to the back door. Nydia made a face as she grabbed a broom and went into the backyard. The brunet narrowed her eyes as they landed on to the tipped over crash can.

“Stupid dogs.” Nydia said as picked the the trash can up only to let out a scream. “What the hell!” The friented teen yelled as she backed away and tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. She quickly backed away and stared at the thing in front of her.

Right in front of her seemed to be a bluish grayish ball of slim. The slim moved side to side and was making strange sounds. Nydia stared at it as she slowly sat up and got on her knees.  
“What are you?” She whispered softly as the slime moved closer to her. Filled with curiosity she stuck her hand out to it and softly touched it. The creature then moved onto her hand, up her arm then on to her chest. Before Nydia could do anything the ball of slime was gone. 

“What the? Where did you-” 

“NYDIA!” A voice from inside the house yelled in rage. Nydia yelp as she got up and ran into the house. “Coming Grandma!”


End file.
